Cyber Inu
by Scotto
Summary: A tale that begins in Inuyasha's time then into a huge technical computer of which our heroes are sucked into by Lunacy's now strange abilities and magical powers.
1. A Feudal Surprise

This is the time after the long truth or dares. (Author isn't finished Inuyasha Truth or Dare but oh well) We'll begin our story with Inuyasha, since Lunacy is slightly busy at the moment...

* * *

A/N: If you have any decent ideas rated 0+ for my truth or dare, please e-mail me...

Inuyasha: Kagome, I'm hungry.

Kagome: Just wait Inuyasha, it's almost finished.

Sota: We shouldn't give him curry... little too spicy for him.

Kagome: I know, he came running up to my room saying so. And don't remind me of when you tried to clean him in the shower...

Inuyasha: Well it was hot!

Kagome: Talk talk from a guy who usually get a hole blasted in his gut...

Inuyasha: ...

About 2-5 minutes later

Kagome: It's done.

Inuyasha: What is it, is it good.

Kagome: Taste it before you judge it...

a bit later when everyone is finished eating

Inuyasha: Mmmm, that was good... lets go back to my time now.

Kagome: Just as soon as I get the Jewel Shards from my room.

When Kagome got to her room, she had noticed one of the Jewel Shards were missing.

Kagome: Huh? One's missing!

Inuyasha: What!

Kagome: I can't sense the missing shard anywhere in town... wait a minute, a note.

If you wish to retrieve your jewel shard once again, you'll meet me in the feudal era.-

Kagome: It seems to be anonymous.

Inuyasha: Then lets hurry back to my time and get back our jewel shard!

Kagome: But one question, who else could go through the well?

Inuyasha: We can go and see, now lets get going!

Later when Kagome and Inuyasha return to the feudal era...

Inuyasha: Now who could've stolen our shard?

Kagome: We should meet the others at the village.

Later at the village...

Miroku: Huh, Inuyasha and Kagome are back.

Shippo: Kagome!

Kagome: Hehehe, hi Shippo.

Inuyasha: So, any demons attack the village?

Sango: Just a few minors...

Everyone hears the destruction of a few buildings.

Villager: A demon is attacking the village!

Inuyasha: I got it, I need a little work out...

Demon: I seek the one called, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Right here! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

The Demon receives many cuts from Inuyasha's attack. Then heals.

Inuyasha: What the? He's healing his wounds.

Demon: Fool, I am not that easy to defeat.

Inuyasha: Oh really! Well, to survive this! Wind Scar!

Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga and uses the Wind Scar to destroy the demon completely.

Inuyasha: Too easy.

: Nice display, sorry about some structures.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: He has a jewel shard.

: Guilty... but I needed it to get here.

Person stands up and raises head.

Everyone: Lunacy!

Lunacy: Yup!

Inuyasha: How could you be here, Inuyasha and I are the only one's who can pass through time.

Lunacy: True, but the Sacred Jewel will make an exception. Didn't such ever happen to you Kagome?

Kagome: Well...

Shippo: Was it that time when Ryokhan was attacking Inuyasha and he smashed a tree into the well.

Kagome: In matter of fact, I couldn't get back until the jewel fragment was at the bottom of the well.

Lunacy: Same with me, I wish to find a jewel shard for myself so I can pass freely between times. So, you all still looking for Naraku?

Inuyasha: Yes, the only clue we could get was "he is some place no one can get to."

Lunacy: Am I the only Intelligent one here! There's multiple possibilities of to where he could be.

Miroku: Would you mind sharing your thoughts of-

Lunacy: Where Naraku could be? Sure, he could be high in the clouds somehow, far, far underground, or even...

Kagome: What's the third one?

Lunacy: Or even in... the new millennium.

Kagome: Huh! That's my time.

Lunacy: And mine! Oh and ever hear of that myth of the apocalypse which all kinds of civilization would collapse on the year 2000.

Kagome: It never happened.

Lunacy: As I said, "Myth." So, anyone want a little vacation after I find a jewel shard for myself?

Inuyasha: Like what? Is it gonna be like that truth or dare we had months ago.

Lunacy: Nope, it's way more cooler and more awesome than a truth or dare. Some place where anything could happen.

Inuyasha: We're a bit busy searching for Naraku...

Lunacy: Well, when I go out to find my own shard, I'll have to take Kagome for it to all be quicker, I can help search for Naraku. I can fly and faster than Kilala anyways,

Kagome: How're you going to carry me then?

Lunacy: I've learned many new techniques and magic over the past 5 months...

Kagome has a blue barrier glow around her.

Kagome: Huh?

Lunacy: We'll be back ASAP.

Lunacy flies off with Kagome for a jewel shard.

Inuyasha: As long as Kagome doesn't get hurt, if she does, pieced Lunacy...

About an hour later cuz I can't think of a few lines to put in the mean time.

Lunacy: We're back...!

Inuyasha: So, you get a jewel shard.

Miroku: Any demons?

Lunacy: Inuyasha, yes, Miroku, yes... ... ... Of course there'd be demons! Though there were lots that didn't deserve any bit of the jewel.

Shippo: How bad was the battle?

Lunacy: Umm... practically easy.

Kagome: You still got a few cuts.

Lunacy: So I was trying to be a little flashy... I got the jewel shard is all that matters.

Sango: How many demons were there?

Lunacy: Umm... by my standards, 1 weakling, combined from all the others, maybe hundreds.

Inuyasha: You can't be that strong.

Lunacy: Telling you my strength is the same as telling you my weakness... tho my techniques and magic vary against many of these demons. One technique took out over one hundred, even ones out of range.

Inuyasha: Okay, back to the whole main point, are you here to do something like that truth or dare thing?

Lunacy: Not like the truth or dares, but something no one would ever be able to do...

Shippo: Sounds like fun, unless it's dangerous.

Lunacy: Not one bit... maybe, varies on where we are.

Inuyasha: I just want to find Naraku.

Lunacy: You'll have plenty of time to search after this little time with me... anyways, we last met months ago.

An arrow get shot by Lunacy's head. But he had caught it with two fingers beside his face.  
One more thing, Kagome was still a few feet away from Lunacy and the arrows path was towards her as well. One more thing (lol) there was that nice "arrow sound effect..."

Lunacy: Now who shot that.

Shippo: It was that villager on the hill.

Villager: Die demon.

Lunacy: -sigh- Why does everyone who doesn't know me call me a demon?

Sango: Maybe because you have that fox-like tail.

Kilala: Mew.

Lunacy: One moment...

Lunacy disappears, then reappears over next to the villager.

Villager: Huh? Ahh!

Lunacy: I don't think you're from this village...

Villager: No, I came for a delivery. Then I noticed there were demons so I panicked.

Lunacy: One: Not all demons are bad. Two: I'm a human with a mag. As in this tail. So,  
are you heading out or in.

Villager: Out...

Lunacy: ...

Lunacy warps back to his previous position with Inuyasha and the others.

Lunacy: I'll get back to my time and get set up... you guys will appear like before...

Everyone: K.

Lunacy flies off to the bone-eaters well or "the sacred well."

About a couple minutes later when Lunacy is in his town.

Lunacy: Wow, I can fly, yet I've never seen this one part of town...

Later at his home.

Lunacy transforms into his normal, everyday, non-armored, self.

A/N: Still, I'm not saying my name, look at my truth or darefor my real name.

Lunacy: Hello! Anybody home! Lol, body... (not so amusing...)

No answer.

Lunacy: Guess not, then, we're all set. Time to get everyone back for a party!

Chapter 1: End

A/N: As usual, I say "Chapter n: End" and leave a comment but sorry for no "Cyber" in this chapter, it's only an introduction to this story anyways. Submit please.


	2. Lets get Cyber!

Chapter 1: Lunacy stole a jewel shard to gain entrance to Inuyasha's time, found another shard, gave back the stolen one, and left to get ready for a new adventure.

* * *

Lunacy starts up his computer.

Few seconds later...

Lunacy: Booooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrring!

Later in 2-3 mintues when Lunacy's computer loads.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha: How much longer do we have to wait?

Kagome: He can't fly at the speed of light y'know.

Inuyasha: Wuuuuhhhhht-ever.

Back at lunacy's home.

Lunacy: Okay... now, will I need a program on already... ahh... I'll just access the net.

Lunacy uses another miracle bubble to bring Inuyasha and gang over.

Back at feudal era.

Miroku: Hey, whats that on the ground?

Shippo: Seems like some spinning black hole...

Sango: Well, no better way to find out where it leads.

Kagome: It could be Lunacy's magic after all...

Inuyasha: Heh, as Sango said...

Inuyasha jumps into the spinning black hole and disappears.

Shippo: Hey Inuyasha, can you still hear us!

No answer.

Shippo: Oh no! It probably killed him!

Kagome: Unless it doesn't provide any audio...

Miroku: Lets just follow.

Everyone jumps in.

Way forward in time and back at Lunacy's home.

Everyone falls from the Black Hole.

Kagome: Ouch! Why'd we fall? Why couldn't we come flying out?

Lunacy: Because, you'd hit the roof.

Inuyasha: What took you guys?

Shippo: None of us were sure about the Spinning Black Hole.

Lunacy: Spinning Black Hole? Oh, it's a Interdimensional time portal. I just call it a time portal. I sucked until I got to the feudal era. It only works on times I've visited.  
Ah well, lets get started!

A strange growing light comes from Lunacy's monitor and sucks him up like on that episode of Futurama when the space craft "Titanic" was sucked into the black hole.

From the computer (Lunacy: I've never done this before so I don't know what it's like.

The light grows large enough to suck up everyone else.

In the computer... (Kagome: If you've never done this before, how do you even know what to do?

Inuyasha: More yet, how would you know you have such an ability?

Lunacy: Alright, where should we go...?

Plenty of pictures appear...

Lunacy: I think I'll give Miroku the first pick.

Miroku: Alright...

Miroku starts to browse over each picture and decided on the beach area.

Lunacy: Alright... try double-clicking it with your fingers. One or two fingers... doesn't matter.

Miroku double-clicks the beach picture and everything turns into a tunnel like the one on BeJeweled 2.

Shippo: What's happening?

Lunacy: Just wait...

Everyone appears at beach scene.

Sango: Now what?

Lunacy: I've never done this be for, I was just suggesting ways to do it...

Kagome: So everyone has figure out how to get the right clothes for the scene?

Lunacy: Well if we had an icon on us somewhere we could just say "Reboot." But let me rearrange what you said, Kagome. Everyone try thinking of what to wear.

Lunacy thinks of his swimming boxers when he wants to go swimming.

Lunacy: Well that works.

Everyone else thinks of swimwear. Obviously Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo something similar to Lunacy's. And Sango similar to Kagome.

Lunacy: Step two... "Download NPC's!"

Beams of light appear everywhere and NPC's are appearing everywhere.

Miroku: Hmmm...

Sango start's to glare at Lunacy and mostly Miroku.

Lunacy: ... Hmm. I think I'll let Lunacross enjoy the scene...

Lunacy glows bright and and changes into Lunacross. Black pants, white leather knuckles, white figure around the bottom of his pants, little white shoulder ropes (not actually 'rope'), grey sandals, White thing with a black figure near the bottom (not sure what it's supposed to be yet...), white hair, and no shirt.

Lunaross: (I guess that sums up my appearance. ) As I should say, I'm the strongest of the 3 of me.

Kagome: Three Luna's?

Lunacross: 2 Actually. There's Strength, me, Mental Strength, and Speed.

Shippo: Mental Strength?

Lunacross: As in Techniques and magic; we all are able to cast spells at different levels.

Miroku: Well, lets just forget about everything and have some fun.

Sango: Except your kind of fun.

Miroku: Heh heh heh...

Lunacross: One more thing first, did Lunacy mention anything about how the time goes around here?

Shippo: No.

Lunacross: Well, here time moves super quick in 1 second. One second is like one day, I think.

Everyone starts to play and swim. Shippo building little sandcastles, Miroku... you can guess without a miss, Inuyasha's taking a nap in some shade, Kagome finds a separate hot spring nearby, Lunacross letting himself be buried in the sand by the other NPC kids. And you should know what Sango would be doing, keeping a close eye on Miroku. Oh and Kilala was keeping out of the heat with Inuyasha.

About an hour later.

Kagome: That was fun.

Lunacross: I have sand in my pants.

Shippo: I made a nice sandcastle.

Lunacross: 0.o Litterally. That's nice. Let me get this itchy sand out of my pants first.

Lunacross goes into the restroom for 2-3 minutes.

Lunacy: Well, he got most of it out. Now, lets get back to the first place we were, how bout' Inuyasha choose the next one.

Inuyasha: I just hope there's what I'm thinking of.

Lunacy: Alright, umm... ... ...

Kagome: Don't tell us...

Shippo: You don't know how to get back?

Lunacy: Heh heh... lemme try this. "'Back' to first place!"

Everything's like when they warped to the beach except that it's all backwards.

Lunacy: Well... we're back.

All the pictures appear, same number, but no beach.

Inuyasha: Hmm, I think this is what I was think of... but I'm not sure.

Lunacy: Let me try something else... "Display Subtitles!"

Names of pictures appear above each picture.

Inuyasha: ...

Lunacy: Heh, one moment. "Language settings: Japanese"

Names of pictures translate into Japanese.

Inuyasha: That's better. Yup, this is what I want...

Inuyasha double-clicks on the picture and the other pictures disappear, and 4 more pictures appear.

Lunacy: Hmm, they're all similar. Choose the one you'd like.

Details of the picture types are above the pictures.

This chapter has come to an end!

Chapter 2

A/N: Hahahahaha! You don't get to know Inuyasha's decision until Chapter 3! Hahahahaha! Submit please.

------

Sango slaps Miroku.

Miroku: Ouch, what was that for?

Sango: Oh, sorry, there was a mosquito.


	3. No title

Chapter 2: Everyone had fun at a beach from Miroku's choice of where to go and you didn't get to see Inuyasha's decision until now!

* * *

Four similar pictures of different Battle Arenas were floating in front of everyone as Inuyasha made is decision on which one he'd like. 

Inuyasha: Hmmm... what's this on at the end here?

Lunacy: If it's what I think, it should pick one randomly or go through them all.

Inuyasha: I guess I'll choose this one then.

Inuyasha double clicks on the 4th battle arena and everything turns into a warp tunnel again.

Lunacy: ...We're finally here; I wonder why it took about 25-30 seconds.

Inuyasha: I don't care, I just want to fight someone.

Lunacy: Lets download a worthy NPC then... "Download Opponent!"

A beam of light manifests a computer generated 'Naraku' for Inuyasha's opponent.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango: NARAKU!

Sango: Hiraikotsu!

Sango's weapon phases right through the NPC Naraku.

Shippo: It just went through him!

Lunacy: Probably only the opponent is allowed to attack. Let's download everyone else's opponents. "Download Opponents!"

Inuyasha fights who it said further up... Lunacy fights his main opponent, dark Lunacy, ;  
Sango fights Kohaku under Naraku's control, Shippo fights Soten, Miroku fights 'someone'  
and Kagome fights Lotsa Homework! Lol, just kidding. Kagome fights 'someone.'

Lunacy: Hmm... Kagome and Miroku don't have anyone to fight, try thinking of an opponent.

Miroku thinks of fighting for the resistance of women. :P

Kagome thinks of fighting Kikyo.

Miroku thinks of fighting Kagura since he couldn't think of anyone else besides Naraku.

Lunacy: Here we go, the only on who's strength is matched with mine.

Inuyasha: This is way better than just searching for Naraku, I can get a little more practice on killing him.

Miroku: Lucky you, I couldn't think of anyone else to fight.

Sango: Kohaku...?

Lunacy: ... Just kill your opponent, they're not real like we are in here... but they fight like they're real.

Everyone was on a fierce battle, except Shippo, all his opponents have the same abilities as him.  
Lunacy has a rough battle, Dark Lunacy was a complete mirror to him.

After the battle...

Lunacy: I hate mirror enemies... . Gotta hurt yourself to beat em.

Inuyasha: ...Try beating someone who barely gets hurt then...

Lunacy: Well... at least their computer deaths just digitized them.

Shippo: Soten is too even with me! .

Lunacy: As fun as it was, lets get someone else in on their choice. "Unactivate NPC invulnerabilities!"

Miroku: Did that even do anything?

Lunacy shrugs ands blasts Naraku and Soten, resulting in the NPC deletion.

Inuyasha: HEY! I almost had him there.

Lunacy says quietly: I wonder who would fight who if it was you guys vs the group with Naruto...

Shippo: Huh?

Lunacy: Never mind, lets go "Back!" to the first place.

Everyone gets warped to the pictures again.

Lunacy: Who's going to choose this time?

Shippo: Hey! Can I?

Lunacy: Sure.

Shippo: Whoo! Which one to pick then?

Inuyasha: Maybe you should've made your decision before you wanted to pick one!

* * *

Mind sending me an e-mail of what you'd like to happen? I'm fresh out. XP 


End file.
